All that I've got
by aclassicpirate
Summary: Captain Brain Knauer is desperate a little to desperate I think, may rewrite. Catpain KnauerOFC Chp2 up! Its now going to be a on going story!
1. Chapter 1

Title: No title  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the actors or the movie, only the ofc is claimed as mine! thanks!

He was ready to crack, he was, and it had be at least six weeks of nothing but practice every afternoon, same time same place. Now everyone had their problems there, some took to many steroids which caused too much anger. Some were tired and some were just stressed but, how could that happen. They were guards for Texas Anthem prison. They had their own foot ball team or as Capt. Knauer would put it "Its like a company soft ball team." so why would they be stressed, well the pressure of the warden everyday and every hour of practice could do it. Everyone had their own was to relieve their tensions, but Capt. Knauer's way was not easy being in prison were the only woman there is almost twice his age. Capt. Knauer leaned his head against the tiled wall of the shower, and let the water run down his back._ "There has to be away." _he thought to his self, closing his eyes trying to relax. Capt. Knauer sighed and stood up straight and turned the knobs of the shower, causing the water to cease it flow down on him. Knauer grabbed his towel and dried off; soon he was walking out of the locker room in his regular uniform and to the warden's office. On his way there he passed a few of the guards stopping only for a few words and continuing on. Once at the warden's office, he was stopped by the warden's secretary.

"He has a new inmate in there." Knauer stopped and looked over at her sitting behind her desk, wearing a pink outfit. _"Maybe if . . . stop it now!"_ the captain shook the thoughts of the woman from his head before knocking on the warden's office door. After hearing a loud _"enter" _muffled by the door, did he walk in.

"Ah, Captain Knauer, I'm glad you decided to show." He was mad Knauer could tell, after all he was about twenty minuets late. "I need you to escort our new inmate to her sell." Knauer nodded _"Wait did he just say HER!"_ he looked at the warden as if he had made a verbal mistake.  
"That's right Captain, Your assignment is to make sure none of the other inmates or guards inflict any type of harm on her in any way. Lord knows what a group of men would do to one woman, especially after being locked up in prison for however long they have been." Knauer nodded and watched the inmate turn around after being dismissed by the warden. She had dark brown hair and green eyes. She stood to his height, and he tried to hide his thoughts and keep control of his mind while he opened the door and lead her out of the warden's office. Walking down the long halls for what seemed forever he reached a fork, one hall lead to the cells and one to the locker room. So many ideas and thoughts came to his mind at that moment. Knauer sighed and shook his head sharply, trying to get over himself.

"Are you alright, sir?" Knauer looked over at the new inmate who was looking at him some concern in her eyes. He was begging to tell that she wasn't the type to be locked up in prison. He just looked at her for a moment, before turning away.

"I'm fine, just a headache."  
"I doubt that." he turned back to her with question written on his face.  
"Now what is that supposed to mean." He watched as she smiled and chuckled to herself.  
"Come on, your a guard, stuck in a prison guarding men for who knows how many years now. I know for a fact that guards get over headaches after their first week in a prison like this, or they have learned to ignore them."  
_"Well she smarter than she looks" _he thought to himself as he watched her look back ahead in the direction that he thought she thought was the direction in which they were going.  
"Then what do you think is wrong with me." She turned back to him and smiled  
"I'll give you many reasons but it all comes down to one." He narrowed his eyes_ "She knew some how." _still watching her actions; he stood his ground as she came closer to him.  
"I've known a lot of guards in my time, but none of them have gotten a hard on by just walking me down a hall now." He moved away and realized it _"shit!" _was the only word in his head at that moment, and it kept repeating it self. "So that gives me the assumption of your stressed or just really anxious" He kept watching her as she moved back to her position away from him. At that moment he decided, he led her down the long hall way to the locker room, praying to god that no one was there. Opening the door she walked in followed by him and he locked the door. There was no sound in the room of any kind, which gave Knauer the knowledge of no one being there. He watched as the inmate turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He walked over to her, and looked down for a moment almost ashamed for asking her.

"Please," was all that he could say, as she held out her hands which were chained along with her ankles. Taking the key from his belt he let her out of them. Lowering her hands she waited for his move. He moved till he was barley a breath away. Reaching out he grasped her hips and held her in place, she could feel his breath as he grazed his lips over her face. The inmate closed her eyes as his lips pressed against her neck, as he continued lightly kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin around her collar bone before looking back into her eyes. She looked back into his see a glint of something more, which showed her that he had to be different from the rest. Moving forward she captured his lips in an almost passionate kiss. He responded back by taking control of the situation, pulling her tightly against him, her arms rapped around him as the kiss continued. With out breaking the kiss he led her over to one of the leather couches that were in a sitting area type section of the locker room. Knauer leaned back, so that he fell into a sitting position with her towering over him, never breaking the kiss. His hands reached up and began to unbutton her shirt as did hers, she shrugged her shirt off and began to work on his belt, and soon everything became quick in almost a frantic pace. She could tell that he was desperate for this, soon their shoes, pants, everything was off. Nothing was between them as he laid her down onto the soft cushions of the couch.

He kissed her deeply, and worked his way down the side of her face before stopping against her neck. He looked back up at her meeting her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" She asked almost in a gasp. He was having second thoughts.  
"This isn't right, I can't do this, they'll be sure to charge me for this, if..." Her hands ran lightly up his arms and framed his face bringing him up to her, kissing him lightly.  
"Count this as favor, between friends." She said looking deeply into his eyes.  
"I don't even know you." He said his breathing was heaving causing him so shake a bit during each breath.  
"I think after this you will know me very well." He chuckled a bit and smiled, "Between friends, huh?"  
"Why not? You haven't done anything to convince me otherwise on the subject." leaning down he kissed her deeply once again, caressing her body as she pulled him closer not getting enough of him. She did expect it when he moved into her, causing her to break the kiss and gasp. It had been awhile, but it wasn't hard to adjust to him.  
"Are you alright?" he looked down concerned, she looked back up and smiled.  
"Just don't stop." Slowly he began to move within her, he placed his hands beside her head, he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he began to pick up the pace, she groaned as she felt the waves of pleasure build, she knew she wasn't going to last long, and neither was he. He broke the kiss and closed his eyes above her, she watched him for a moment his face was concentrated on something, he was trying to hold back for her. She reached up and grasped his face, which caused him to open his eyes, looking up at him she smiled.  
"Just let go." she leaned up continued the kiss, as his pace became quicker and harder causing them both to groan. He felt her begin to tense bellow him, which caused him to lose all control. She felt him tense, and arched up against him as they came together. He broke the kissed and looked down at her, his breath was ragged and his body shook strongly above her. She ran her hands down the side of his face, smiling up at him; she pulled him to lie against her. Lying down against her Knauer closed his eyes in relief.  
_"Now what"_ He said to himself, slowly rising above her again. "I don't believe I know your name." She smiled and laughed, he was right.  
"Alexandria Sparce" He smiled, she had a beautiful name.  
"Brain Knauer" She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Brain smiled hopping that this was not going to be the last of their encounters.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Alexandria Sparce" He smiled, she had a beautiful name.  
"Brain Knauer" She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Brain smiled hopping that this was not going to be the last of their encounters._

_Why did she do it, god damn! _Thoughts that had been racing through Alexandria mind all week, she had been in prison for more than and hour and she already had sex with on of the prison guards. _Damn why did you do it. _Of coarse no one else knew of the encounter but the two of them, so what was the big deal? Alexandria shook her head and looked down at her feat set against the bleachers she was sitting on. She had been watching the inmate play football, something about playing the guards; she did quite understand the whole story at the moment. Alexandria took a puff of her cigarette and watched the ball be thrown to the in zone and back, people getting tackled. There was always something amusing happening during those games, just the other day someone broke there nose and got knocked out.

Alexandria smiled to herself on the memories of that day but thought kept going on in her head about last week. She sighed and looked up at the guard towers and around the field. Thank god he was there to spur her thoughts on even more.

"Inmate Sparce!" Alexandria turned when her name was called and sighed he had to come didn't he. Thoughts rushed to her mind and she quickly dispersed of them. "The warden wants to see you." Alexandria took a final swing of her cigarette and put it out before she walked over to were the captain stood. Alexandria held out her hands which were soon in handcuffs. Walking through the doors that she had walked out of a week ago she was met by the warden.

"You need to choose a detail, inmate." Alexandria stood there question written on her face.

"A detail sir?" The warden held out a piece of paper, and Alexandria grabbed it the best she could with the cuffs on.

"Those are the available details that you can participate in to possibly make time go by a little bit quicker here." Alexandria looked up at him then back at the paper.  
"Sir there's only one detail on here."

"That why you're here, I want you to help me with some small things around here, with our football team." Alexandria sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Like what, do there laundry, wash towels, moral support, what?"

"No, I looked at your record and it seems your better at other things than that."

"That none of your god damn business why I'm here."

"Look, I want you to help the team with their plays and with their problems and I assure you, you'll be out of here once the seasons over." Alexandria sighed, she had to do something to get out of there.

"Fine, only you have to assure me that none of the other inmates cause me any trouble, cause I've known them long enough to cause trouble."

"Agreed, captain, please show inmate Sparce to her new cell." Alexandria was so confused it gave her a headache, why were they moving her to a new cell? All the questions playing in her head to why. Captain Knauer escorted her to her cell were she gathered what little she had and was escorted to her new cell, which was more like a room rather than a cell.

"Why did he move me?" Alexandria asked him as he unlocked the door.

"The warden knows the word of what you'll be doing for us will spread quickly so you need to be in a place that more guarded then most in this prison."

Alexandria walked in and dropped her stuff on the un-made bed.

"What did you do?" Alexandria turned to the captain who was standing in the door way.

"I don't really want to tell you." Captain Knauer stepped fully into the room and closed the door. "But you're not really giving me choices now are you?" Alexandria watched him for a moment and sighed.

"Supposedly, I was an abusive wife and a whore, according to my ex husband, so he sued me for something I didn't do."

"And what was that." Alexandria looked around for a moment,

"Kicking the shit out of him, causing some long term damage, now I'm wishing I did."

Brain looked around the room, the bare white gray walls,

"I'm guessing that he did that to you." Alexandria looked up at him, with pain in her eyes, he knew. Alexandria turned away from him and held back all of her emotion. Brain sighed and walked up behind her asking one simple question in her ear.

"Who are you then?" Alexandria turned sharply around to face him.

"I'm a fucking genius, I was head of my department of research, and I'm here because of something I did do. So much for justice in the damn state huh?"

"I'm sorry." Alexandria chuckled a bit.

"For what you didn't do anything, besides why do you care?" Brain stepped closer,

"Whatever happed to between friends?" Alexandria looked up at him a smirked a little before looking down.

"I can stop thinking about you." It was more a whisper than anything else, Brain touched her face lightly and raised her face to him,

"Neither can I." Brain closed the distance between them, capture her lips with his. Alexandria couldn't believe that this was happening again, Brain pulled her closer causing her to wrap her arms around his neck, by this point all thoughts of Alexandria's dignity went to the back of her mind, for some reason she thought she was being used but couldn't figure the truth of it all. The kiss depend as hands began to roam. Alexandria's mind would leave her alone with all the thoughts running through her head and she was quickly pushing Brain away breaking the kiss. He looked down at her with question written on his face.

"I can't."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"Maybe you can get back to me and ill give you the answer for even I don't know, I just cant." Brain looked down and her and nodded, he turned and headed for the door, reaching for the handle he turned back to her.

"I'll she tomorrow then, out at the field ready to discuss some of the plays, can't wait to she what your mind can think up." Opening the door he walked out and closed to the door behind him. The room was still like a cell for it locked on the outside and had no way for her to get out of the room. One plus out of the whole thing, it was cool in here and not hot, and she got her own bathroom, obviously it used to be a guards giggle and the lock click. Looking around she decided that maybe she would write a few letters to some friends asking for some posters to cover the walls, and some other necessary things that she may need for her newfound detail.


End file.
